


Seconds After

by Miri1984



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, post raven king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end but before the Epilogue. Ronan and Adam have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds After

“So if you dreamt Cabeswater and Cabeswater is now Gansey…”

Ronan could see where this one was going miles off. “Shut  _ up _ , Parrish.”

Adam did not shut up. Little shit that he was. “And I pledged to be Cabeswater’s hands and eyes does that mean that…”

_ “God, _ Parrish. It doesn’t work like that. Fuck.”

Silence. Adam’s hand lingered, a few inches from Ronan’s skin. Ronan knew why he was hesitating, now, but he also knew that it shouldn’t matter. Cabeswater, Gansey, Blue, Adam, Ronan, Opal, even Henry. Adam’s hands were Adam’s. Adam’s hands were all of theirs. Adam’s eyes were pale and clear and he had a smug smile on his lips that Ronan was going to kiss, any second now, and continue to kiss for many seconds after.

“How  _ does _ it work then?” Adam said, finally.

Ronan grabbed the hand that would not move and laced his fingers in Adam’s, bringing their joined hands up towards his mouth. “You tell me. You’re the magician.”

“You’re the dreamer.”

Ronan kissed their knuckles, and Adam’s eyes became slightly less clear, the pupils widening, lips parted in a breath. Then Ronan bit him.

Adam hissed, but didn’t pull his hand away, used to Ronan, or used to the Ronan who would self sabotage whenever there was a chance. That Ronan had been absent, for a while, but Adam knew that he was never far away, just as Ronan knew the Adam-that-was still lived inside, the Adam-that-had-been-his-secret and the Adam-that-was-secret-no-longer overlapped.

They would be all of the Ronans and all of the Adams at different times. And that did not matter.

“What,” Adam said distinctly, even though he had not moved his hand and there were two perfect red marks in his knuckles that had been made by Ronan’s teeth, “was that for?”   


“Text Gansey and ask him if he felt it,” Ronan said. “And you’ll have an answer.”

Adam grinned and leaned forward and Ronan grinned back and kissed him. “I’m not going to text Gansey,” Adam said, between kisses, and Ronan laughed.

“I know,” he said.


End file.
